fushigiyuugifandomcom-20200222-history
Tasuki
}}|title="Source: }"|}}>''I was blinded. I always thought of Miaka like a sister, but I'm a man,too.'' }|::-- } | } | } }}}} }|[[ }|[src]]]}} |} Tasuki (翼宿 ''Tasuki '') is the 4th Suzaku warrior. He was born under the constellation wings(翼). His real name is Shun'u kou (侯 俊宇). Formerly led by the Mt. Reikaku bandits, He disguised himself as"Genro" or "Huang-Lang " and has a blue-haired best friend named Kouji. He is known for his wolf-like appearance. Personality Extremely vulgar, Tasuki enjoys joking around with Chichiri, Nuriko, and Tamahome. He is quick to pick up a fight and is the perfect example of a mountain bandit. His way of speaking is unusual, he changes many vowels in words and his example is changing "You" to "Ya", or "Your" to "Yer", and when screaming for help, he screams out "Halp" instead of "Help". Tasuki has one comedic feature: his outstanding fear of water. It was also suspected that becuase his main power is fire, he does not know how to swim. But in the 2nd OVA, he saves Miaka from the river when an earthquake occurred in Mt. Taikyoku. When Tamahome learns that he can't swim, Tamahome topples him over a boat or vessel when they set sail , when he is really annoyed with Tasuki and the two pick up on a fight. When he is injured and gradually recovers, he shows a sense of hatred to Tamahome, (because Tamahome was responsible for his injuries) and up until they arrive at Sairou, the both of them pick up on small quarrels. Though he is loud, straight forward, and simple minded, he easily becomes emotional and cries openly. Despite all of his traits, he has a strong sense of honor. He is aggressive and fierce and claims to hate girls, being the only man in his family and having a wimpy father and five strong females for sisters. Tasuki also claims that girls are the ones at fault when he is brutally injured , like the one when Tasuki avenges Miaka's shattered feelings for Tamahome when Tamahome was controlled by Kudoku. Because of avenging Miaka's feelings, he gets brutally injured, more than half-dead, and blames girls, telling Miaka and Chichiri that "This always happens when I get involved with girls". Tasuki also values his friends greatly, almost even more than he values himself. He does not hesitate to kill those who endanger them, and cries for his friends the hardest of all the warriors. He is rough, but the strongest bond he develops is with Chiriko, who looks up to him and promises to become " a manly man" like Tasuki. Despite his great value for his friends and comrades, Tasuki also is unwilling to betray them and kills himself if he does. Appearance Tasuki's main feature is his hair color, which is more orange than the flames he produces, but it is also revealed that his hair goes lighter in the dark. His hair style is wild; and his clothing changes eventually. In the series, he wears dirty white trousers with long boots, and a big colored pearl necklace can be seen on his neck as a sign of his "mountain-bandit-ship". Aside from those, he wears a long coat with two shades of blue which is widely opened until his chest. In the 2nd OVA, he wears another set of clothes. This time, the coat is cut from the sleeves and turned to be harsh purple, and the big colored pearl necklace is removed. Because the sleeves of his coat are now cut, Tasuki wears white long sleeves and white pants at the bottom. He has fair skin color. In the 3rd OVA, Tasuki's hair is cut shorter and wears a light, light brown Chinese vest with orange- red linings and blue trousers and a long sleeved-shirt. Plot Meeting in Mt. Reikaku He made his first appearance when Miaka, Nuriko, and Hotohori were searching for the Suzaku warriors. He then met Miaka when he stole her from Eiken keeping her as a hostage, while Nuriko and Hotohori were torchering Eiken. Hotohori and Nuriko follows them secretly when Eiken tells them that the Suzaku warrior in the mountain is named "Tasuki." Tasuki said that he and his best friend Kouji know about the place, so no one will come and save her. Miaka then starts to takes off Tasuki's shirt, and stating the purpose to see if he has marks on his body and if he is a Suzaku warrior. Miaka therefore fails, becuase Tasuki says "no" knowing full well that the mark was on his wrist. He then tells Miaka that the warrior here in Mt. Reikaku is dead, and died a long time ago. One of the bandits then say that there is someone who can bring a person back to life.Miaka, eager and desperate, tells Nuriko and Hotohori and they head to the place the bandit mentioned. But on the way, they are ambushed by zombies, and since Tasuki won back the fan, he burned the zombies, helping Miaka on their way. This leads them to the search of the next Suzaku warrior, Mitsukake. Tasuki has some papers given to him by a sorcerer he met on his travels and he uses it to materialize or make the object or thing he wants to see appear by writing on the papers. Miaka uses it for food, and to see her beloved Tamahome, who is still in the Kuto empire. Kudoku battle Tasuki later then appears along with Chichiri and Miaka at the Kutou palace to fetch Tamahome, who was now, poisoned by the Kudoku. They then meet Nakago and Yui along with guards, and when Miaka tells them to run, they run, and Miaka was brought to the dungeon. Tasuki is seen when the fake Nakago who was Chichiri shows and reveals a tied-up Tasuki. When Tamahome and Miaka meet at the garden/forest, Tasuki battles the controlled and poisoned Tamahome and was seriously injured. When they flee to Konan, Tasuki is carried up and healed by Mitsukake. After the sword fight between Tamahome and Hotohori, Tasuki finds Tamahome as "the ruiner of his appetite" and Tamahome says that they just met, and Tasuki argues that Tamahome did this to him. The Suzaku ceremony is then commenced. It failed. Tasuki comes along with Tamahome to chase Amiboshi, who was disguised as Chiriko, he and Tamahome witnesses his fake death, although Miaka held on to him by the edge of the river, Amiboshi just let go. Season 2 He appears next on the journey with the big vessel on the journey to Hokkan, still arguing with Tamahome, and Tamahome tries to throw him over the edge of the boat after learning his weakness. After they set sail, Miaka's brother contacts Miaka on the other world using a strand of Miaka's hair. He tells Miaka to come back, but she refuses , to this point that Miaka asks Tasuki to burn the hair. The ship begins to get caught in a storm caused by one of the Seiryuu Warriors who is later known as Soi. Miaka, Nuriko, and Tamahome go overboard. Tamahome is electrocuted by a thunder flash. Genbu no Shinzaho mini-arc After Nuriko, Miaka, and Tamahome return as the storm Soi casted on begins to gradually fend off, they manage to find a place to stay and there, an elder told them about the legendary Shinzaho of the Priestess of Genbu is protected by the Genbu Seven 200 years ago. By this, the group started to separate to be able to find the Shinzaho fast. Before doing so, Miaka promised herself that after she summoned Suzaku she will abandon her old world and stay with Tamahome instead. While planning of the separation inside a bar, Nuriko cuts his hair in order to protect Miaka easily. He then tells them he is now a man, but still inside he's still have the heart of a woman. They began to travel in different places, leaving Nuriko with Tamahome and Miaka. When Nuriko and Ashitare kill each other, the distant warriors feel something. When the others finally arrive and learn of his death, the warriors cry, with Tasuki also having trouble accepting it at first. Tasuki asks Mitsukake to help Nuriko, but Mitsukake can't do anything. To this gesture, Tasuki cries openly. Miaka separates herself from the others, deeply upset, but Tamahome comes and forces her to return and say good-bye. They come back to find that Mitsukake has used his powers to heal the wounds so Nuriko would be "beautiful" again. He also gave Miaka Nuriko's armbands for it to be able to protect her. After mourning his death a few more moments and pledging his death would not be in vain, they bury him in the snow and head towards the cave containing the Shinzaho. Sadly after Nuriko's death, Miaka and the remaining Suzaku Seven went inside the cave to locate the Shinzaho of Genbu. While inside, they found the two of the Genbu Celestial Warriors who is later known as Tomite and Hikitsu. They tested Miaka if she is truly capable of having the Shinzaho so they froze her without her clothes, and Miaka was so cold that she could definitely die. Meanwhile, Tamahome and the others were unable to reach Miaka because the Genbu Seven separated them with Miaka using a transparent ice wall. Remembering Nuriko's sacrifice and all the people who have gone to protect her, Miaka was able to break the ice before her with the help of Nuriko remaining in Miaka and his armbands. The Genbu Seven realized she was truly capable having the Shinzaho, they agreed to give it to her. But they realized they also need the Shinzaho of Byakko in order to summon Suzaku. Just outside the cave, Ashitare's wolf form managed to steal the Shinzaho from them, and lead it to Nakago. Due to the incident, Miaka was separated from the Suzaku Seven. Byakko no Shinzaho mini-arc 2nd OVA Tasuki has an outstanding fear of water. In the second OVA, he was angry at Tamahome for being helpless to find his memories and beats him up, and says that Miaka is his now. They ( Tasuki and the rest) stop by on an inn and Tasuki rents a room for Miaka and him to stay alone, but the man in charge disagrees. Tasuki then reminds him of the day the Mt. Reikaku bandits stormed the place. The man then agrees. Tasuki can't bear to see and make Miaka sad, and forces her to love him. But Miaka still loves Taka (Tamahome) They then see Taka outside and Miaka said that "girls cry over to the people they love" and accepting it, Tasuki let Miaka go and just love Taka. OVA 3:Eikoden He appears in the 3rd OVA, his hair cut short and is rarely seen without Chichiri. He, Chichiri, and Taka find the reincarnations of the other warriors. Connection with Mt.Reikaku At fifteen, a fed up Shun'u ran away from home to join the mountain bandits of Mt. Reikaku. Initially, on seeing Shun'u's Celestial mark, the bandit leader Hakurou refused to let him on the mountain, knowing one day his loyalties would be challenged. But Shun'u is persistant and is eventually allowed to join the bandits, given the nickname "Genrou"It is here he meets Kouji who, despite an antagonistic first encounter becomes his closest friend and the nearest thing to a brother he has had. When Hakurou's ill-health threatened the bandits, Hakurou named Genrou as his successor as Genrou was the only other bandit who could wield the blessed Tessen and use it to defend the mountain. However, Genrou refused to believe Hakurou was dying and so left the mountain in search of a cure, allowing Eiken to take over in his absence Powers Tasuki , as a Celestial Warrior of Suzaku, possesses inhuman superseded and thus gained the nickname "Genro", which means "phantom wolf". He is also capable of using talismans which can materialize anything you write on them. Besides those, Tasuki owns the Tessen ( his fan) which shoots fire, and on the midway of the series, it was upgraded by Taiitsukun from a paper fan to an iron one. Because he shoots aimlessly and recklessly at times, he sometimes toasts the enemy with a comrade , for example, Tamahome, or even missing the enemy and fires his comrade at times. But in parts of the 2nd and 3rd OVA, Tasuki's firing skills have improved. He can aim without frying an enemy along with Tamahome, and can even control the space where his Tessen can fire to. Relationships When Tasuki and Miaka first meet, he kidnaps her in order to regain his rightful place as the leader of the Mount Reikaku Bandits. Her reactions during this make him think of her as a "strange" girl. Throughout the series, Tasuki thinks of Miaka as a sister. However, his feelings for Miaka change when (evil) Tamahome breaks her arms and heart. He almost died trying to fight off Tamahome, but stops when Miaka pleaded him to. In the 2nd OVA episode 4, he is effected by the spell that brings out the inner evil. Tasuki attacks Taka and takes Miaka to a nearby city and gives her food and liquor. Miaka becomes drunk, and Tasuki takes her to a room in the second floor of an inn. Tasuki nearly rapes her until Taka interrupts. During his "almost raping Miaka" moment, he says how he hates woman, but not her (He says "But yer just Miaka" and "I am a man"). While the spell caused him to take actions he would not normally have taken, they were still based on his own previously unspoken love for Miaka. Tasuki is closest to Nuriko and to some extent Tamahome for the majority of the series, sharing an almost sibling like relationship with them. He and Tamahome fight, but in the way brothers who are too close in age do rather than in a serious way. Nuriko is constantly scolding Tasuki about this and his other bad habits. When nearly all the warriors die at the end of the first series Tasuki becomes close to Chichiri, as they are the only two left living. He is also close to Taka (the real world reincarnation of Tamahome), offering him support and knocking sense into him on occasion. Tasuki is very close to Koji, another of the Bandits of Mount Reikaku. The two are intensely loyal to one another, and Koji is the only one of the bandits who was willing to help Tasuki take back his place as leader. Quotes *''Miaka, if you laugh, yer gonna get it!'' *''Chichiri, I ain't gonna stanr fer this treatment! '' *''Rekka Shin'en!!!'' *''Wadda quack!'' *It ain't just Miaka's arm you crushed! You crushed her hopes 'n' ground her soul inta dust! *Do? I'm gonna pound yer head in!! *''He's the emperor?!!! '' *''Hey! Miaka's sinking faster than me!'' *''He may have Tamahome here fooled. But he does not fool me.'' *''W-why, whatever are ya talking about. senor? Me? Unable to swim? How pathetic d'ya think I am?'' *Aieeee!! Halp!! *''Kouji!!!!!!! long time NO see!!! '' *''The first time!? Lookit these bandages! Whodaya think's responsible!? '' *Tama-homeboy!! Category:Celestial Warriors of Suzaku